Vehicles are increasingly being equipped with display devices for various purposes. As examples, the display devices may output information relating to the vehicle's condition, current or past trips, or may be used for entertainment purposes. In general, the displays form a portion of so-called “infotainment” systems of the vehicle. With the growth of self-driving technology, the integration display technology in vehicle cabins is likely to increase, because passengers will be less encumbered by navigation and vehicle-operation duties. Examples of display devices that are integrated into some vehicles or may be integrated into vehicles manufactured in the future include console screens, virtual reality (VR) displays, augmented reality (AR) displays, in-cabin monitors, and displays that can be overlayed on windows, windshields, etc.